Thunderhawk
"How is a brother supposed to get some with a scrubby little chaperone hanging about all the time?" Alcoholic with an unfortunate inclination to do the right thing. Thunderhawk has a dog-eat-dog view of the world that's tinted by whatever drink in which he is currently marinated. He's generally honest, sometimes to a fault; he does come off as condescending at times but usually tries not to provoke others. He specializes in harassing enemies and letting others do the upfront fighting. Regrettably (from his perspective), he has a nasty streak of morality that sometimes wakes up and pushes him to act more heroically than he otherwise would. He has tried to drown his nagging conscience, but all he has accomplished is more extensive hangovers. 'Background' Very little of Thunderhawk's background has been explored. In keeping with his general personality, Thunderhawk does not have much to say about the past experiences that have made him the cynic he currently is. He did come from very modest origins, but little else about him is known. 'Character' 'Appearance & Personality' Though short and stocky, Thunderhawk is more athletic than his appearance would suggest. As a ranger, he has developed formidable agility, whether that take the form of swiftness of foot or quick reflexes that allow him to engage in parkour-like movements. Thunderhawk sports a mane of blond, wavy hair that he restrains only with a red headband. He left the Pride for a while, only to reconnect with its members in Los Paraisos under circumstances not everyone quite remembers. He then vanished again, only to resurface on the trail of Neil Hunter, whom the Pride first encountered in Los Paraisos. He formally rejoined the team at Estelle's request after that mission, although his reasons why are unknown, even to him. 'Fighting Style' The fleet-of-foot ranger varies his fighting style based on how he assesses the threat. For enemies of a lower skill, he does not hesitate to engage up close with his short sword immediately. For enemies that can match his skill or are more skilful than he, Thunderhawk prefers to skirmish with them. He uses his javelins either to ward such enemies away if they are closing in too quickly or to harass them before engaging in melee battle. He prefers not to be too much of a front-line fighter. Content to leave that glory (and comcomitant risk) to others, Thunderhawk likes hanging in the back until victory is all but assured. However, he will jump into a brawl when he thinks the odds are in his favour. 'Relationships' 'Character name' Estelle Fenix Estelle and Thunderhawk started off with a contentious relationship, for he unintentionally embarrassed her early on by referring to Marcus as her boyfriend. Since then, they almost never agreed on anything. Though they are less hostile to one another since his return, they still tend not to get on well together. Knowing who her father is does not make him any more kindly disposed toward her. Largo There was a reasonable mutual respect between the two men. Many years ago, Largo invited Thunderhawk to join the Clockwork Tower Guild because he claimed to see potential in the young ranger. Since then, the two worked alongside each other on several missions, the Tabul mission being their last venture together. Largo is one of the few people in the Guild who knew Thunderhawk's real name: such is the level of trust the former had in the latter. Amy There was a time when Thunderhawk held Amy as the object of his desire (affection being too lofty a word to ascribe to him). Since his return, he is more disposed to keep a safe distance from her. Moira Dennis As if cosmic forces beyond the control of these two characters are willing it so, Thunderhawk and Moira find themselves together with increasing frequency. The two have attempted to outperform each other in a contest of drinking on at least two occasions with inconclusive and very destructive results. Having little in the way of what some might call "standards", Thunderhawk is content to contemplate what sort of fun he could really get up to with her. Syed Dyjani Syed is often put upon by Thunderhawk one way or another. Thunderhawk never really has any ill will toward Syed, but he does think the mage is a bit of a wet blanket. Thunderhawk also wishes Syed would shove off so he could get some alone time with Moira. Selan Leclair As with most red-blooded men, Thunderhawk finds Selan immensely physically attractive. However, his disposition toward her in reality is much more distant. He has a hard time placing if she comes off as distant for the sake of keeping up appearances or if she is just naturally haughty. Either way, Thunderhawk can tell, even in his most inebriated state, that Selan has a soft spot for Don, and he reckons that this soft spot is in her head. Colchester Grale Not only is Cole boring but also too naive to command in Thunderhawk's eyes. Thunderhawk finds Cole to be even less tolerable than Syed, since he can at least entertain himself by getting a rise out of Syed. Cole, however, acts too calmly, as if he is trying to appear more experienced than he actually is. This putting on of airs irks the ranger. Marise Thunderhawk has something of a contentious relationship with Marise. She reminds him too much of his mother and he never quite can appreciate such a woman. This was especially noticeable prior to Largo's funeral. That she demoted him for something that still seems like a close call in terms of ethical questionability has only deepened his contempt for her. Don Capuello Thunderhawk regards Don with disdain. He cannot stand the ex-bandit's proclivity toward showmanship, although that is out of a sense of concern that Don will charm the ladies that Thunderhawk set his sights on first. Of course, he also has misgivings about the man's skill in combat and loyalties. 'Trivia' *Thunderhawk was named after the ancestor of Knuckles the Echidna in the Archie comic series. *"Thunderhawk" is not his real name. He does not like to tell people his real name because it invariably makes them laugh.